J
J is a resistance member who is friends with Wyatt in his timeline, in Wolfenstein: The New Order. History J was born in Seattle, Washington the youngest of five children. His father was a soldier in the United States Army at the time of his birth. When the nuclear bomb hit, J was badly scarred by burns and radiation, but he managed to survive. He made his way to Europe with nothing but his electric guitar and found shelter in the Kreisau Circle. Always playing the guitar and collecting speakers and amplifiers, J plays tunes that can be heard throughout resistance headquarters. J comes off as a loner at times, but his heart is always in the right place and he cares about his comrades. His hatred for the Nazis runs deep for their attack on his family. Appearance J is a slim-built African-American male of average height. His dishelved bed of hair is a charred shade of black. Although J always wears a mask and his face is never fully revealed, brief glimpses of it shows heavy scarring to his entire neck and the lower half of his head with his lips all but gone, likely due to a fire-related accident or radiation. J's choice of attire consists of an old grey dress suit and waistcoat with a faded blue undershirt and brown shoes. The entire outfit is visibly tattered and festooned with scraps of fabric and wiring. He is almost always seen wearing a large pair of headphones connected to an electric guitar amplifier that he slings over his shoulder. ''The New Order'' J only appears in the game during the Wyatt timeline and takes up residence in the same quarters where Tekla would be. When he first talks to B.J. he quickly reminds him of the injustice done to African-Americans before World War II. During his youth, J recalls how 'The Man' sent his father to war to die and examples of Jim Crow laws, such as segregated movie theaters and restaurants, ultimately comparing B.J. and the American government to the Nazis themselves. Despite this, he quickly makes peace with B.J. by playing guitar and partaking in some recreational drugs to enhance the music. Death During the raid on the Kreisau base, J helps B.J. escape to the hangar to find Wyatt and Caroline. Tired of running and hiding as he did his entire life, J turned down Blazkowicz's offer to escape and instead remained to buy him some time, opting to go out loud instead of the opposite. Just before he is gunned down by the Nazis, he plays the "Star-Spangled Banner" on his guitar loud enough to echo throughout Berlin. Events of The New Colossus In Wyatt's timeline, Wyatt scavenged some of J's things from the old Berlin hideout for keeps sake. BJ states he could play the hell out of the guitar, with Wyatt replying he liked it loud. Wyatt uses J's headphones to keep the ringing from out of his ear, and finds Js psychological drugs to deal his emotional and physical pain. In addition, J's photo is shown in Club Kreisau in Wyatt's timeline, as a memory of his selfless sacrifice. Gallery J-Guitar.jpg|J playing the guitar. BJ-Chocking-J.jpg|J being choked by B.J. for calling America the Nazis. BJ-J-Guitar.jpg|J and B.J. before going on the drug induced trip. J-Before-Death.jpg|J playing the Star Spangled Banner with the guitar. J-Death.jpg|J being killed by Engel's Nazi soldiers. Trivia *J's design was visibly inspired by Jimi Hendrix, whom he is also heavily implied to be in the game's universe. **Both he and Hendrix play guitar left handed (With a guitar made for right handed people) and use recreational drugs to improve their performance. **J was born in Seattle like Hendrix. The game also takes place during the the 1960's, which was the time Hendrix was actively playing music. In addition, the music he plays sounds similar to Jimi Hendrix's style. **Just like Hendrix, J's father was drafted during WWII. **The ambient music J can be heard playing while exploring the resistance hideout sounds similar to the song "Little Wing" by the Jimi Hendrix Experience. **As his last act of defiance, J played a special rendition of "The Star-Spangled Banner", whose sounds strongly resembled that of Hendrix's famous performance on August 18, 1969 at Woodstock. **Though this may be because he is disfigured and has a deeper voice, possibly because it was damaged during the atomic blast. **More evidence that he is the in Universe Jimi Hendrix is he still wears a bandana but rather then across his forehead he wears it across his face to hide his burns. **Furthermore the Jimi Hendrix estate is very protective of his legacy and this is why the developers are only able to allude to it. Along with that they were not able to use his iconic white Fender Stratocaster either. **Other melodies that can be heard while J is playing are bits of Little Wing, Red House, Voodoo Child and Castles Made Of Sand. *The workbench in J's room can be interacted with several times throughout the campaign to yield Armor Upgrades. *The headphones J uses closely resemble the real life Koss Pro/4AA headphones. However, the Koss pair wasn't introduced until 1970. Ten years after the events of The New Order. Category:The New Order characters Category:Americans Category:Wolfenstein: The New Order Category:Males Category:Death Category:Dead Category:Allies Category:Kreisau Circle Category:Deceased